


New friends

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	New friends

Jesse checks the piece of paper in his gloved hand again, just to see if he really was at the right place. It was a huge house, a mansion even, if you'd call it that. Either way, jesse couldn't figure out why he was the one sent on this job. This really wasn't something he was used to. 

He walked forward past the large gate and into a courtyard, There was even a damn fountain! He looked around, the place was very well kept, and the fountain really was well made. Everything was so perfect, from the short cut grass to the dragons carved into the pale marble fountain. 

Jesse made his way to the large wooden front doors, going to knock only to have the doors open before he could. He was half convinced he'd been welcomed into the company of two gods. The men before him were even prettier than the carved stone of the fountain.

One was taller, definitely older with sterner features and long black hair held up in a ponytail. The other was slightly shorter with bright green hair that seemed to defy gravity with softer and more playful features. They were both dressed nicely though the older wore a suit that hugged him nicely. 

Jesse swallowed heavily, “Uh, are you the sh..shimadas?”

The older smirked softly, only turning and walking into the next room. Jesse scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. The younger cleared it up with a bright smile and a nod, waving him to follow.

The two spoke in a language jesse didn't understand but he knew to be japanese. The place was decorated like a palace, golds and whites and deep blues. It made jesse wonder just what Overwatch wanted with them, or the other way around. 

He understood immediately when they reached the center of the nicely put together room. There was a large white sheet covering the nice carpet that jesse wanted to touch and run his hands through. On the large sheet was a body, covered in another sheet. The top sheet was stained a deep red.

He let out a sigh and moved forward and lifted it up, He couldn’t even recognise who or even what it was supposed to be, the body was torn to shreds. He looked up to the two with a raised brow, only to have a file thrown at him which he thankfully caught.

He opened it and read through it a bit, “A talon agent?”

The older nods, speaking in heavily accented english, “You have been hired, you will be our body guard.”


End file.
